Galaxy Angel II Retold: Enter the Falcon
by KhaosOmega
Summary: When Kazuya joins the Rune Angels Jace Davies is a prankster. But once he comes in contact with Anise he suddenly becomes someone else. Once he manages to activate Unit Z to save Anise, the Angels become a lot more powerful. However, there's something linking the other female Angels to the plot regarding Unit Z... Rated M for incidents.
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Jace Davies character and some plot elements; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 1: A New Recruit**

 _Kazuya's POV_

"Whooooooa." i said. Man, the Luxiole's hangar was huge.

"Impressive, eh? And this is just the hangar alone." a female voice to my left said.

Before i get too carried away, let me give a rundown on what was going on. I had just been selected to join the Rune Angel Wing. After undergoing training under former Moon Angel Forte, a 26-year-old redhead with very large breasts, she and i had taken a shuttle to the Luxiole, the battleship which housed the NEUE Emblem Frames. At the moment there were only three of them in the hangar.

In the middle of the three was an orange one, identified as Unit 001, Cross Caliber. To its right sat the light blue First Aider, Unit 003; the green Spell Caster, Unit 004, was on Cross Caliber's left. Way over to the left was a cyan Emblem Frame that they simply referred to as 'Unit Z'; nobody had managed to get it working yet.

"Forte, long time no se." a male voice said. Looking away from the Emblem Frames i noticed two figures. One was a male with blue hair and brown eyes, and next to him was what looked like a 14-year-old girl with orange hair.

"Right back atcha, Tact." Forte responded.

Takuto Meyers, Tact for short, had been made a Brigadier General when NEUE was found, and he had been put in charge of the Luxiole. I mean, what did you expect from the guy who led the Moon Angels to victory four years ago?

"This the new guy?" Tact asked Forte.

"Yeah. Second Lieutenant Kazuya Shiranami." i said. "Whose your friend?"

"Oh, right. Kazuya, this is Apricot Sakuraba. Pilot of Cross Caliber." Tact said, putting his hand on the orange-haired girl's shoulder.

Forte gasped. I have no idea why, but the orange-haired girl squealed, grabbed Tact, and threw him towards the ceiling. He came down pretty hard, fortunately having missed landing on his head. That has to have hurt, though, 'cause the floor was metal.

"Sorry about that." she said, a pink blush to her cheeks. "Kazuya, is it?"

"Yeah. I'm new here."

"Name's Apricot, but you can call me Rico."

"Any relation to Milfeulle?" i asked.

"She's my big sister."

"Milfie was Unit 001 of the Moon Angel Wing." Forte said.

"Which one were you?" i asked her.

"Unit 004. I better get going, probably shouldn't have left everything to Lily." Forte said. She then climbed back into the shuttle and left.

"At least it wasn't me this time." a male voice said. That was when a male with waist-length black hair walked up. "I don't think i've seen you around here before."

"I just got here. Kazuya Shiranami."

"Jace Davies, resident prankster."

"Prankster?"

"We need someone to break the tension."

"Break the tension? Your pranks always cause it to spike." Rico retorted.

"Well, Nano always gives in to her catgirl instincts whenever i pull that laser out, and Tequila keeps putting her chest where i can reach it. On top of that, Coronet's always in the wrong place at the wrong time whenever i have to race out of the hangar. And speaking of which, gotta go!" With that, Jace ran off.

"So, should we start the tour?" Tact asked.

"Sure. If i'm gonna be here i might as well know the layout so i don't get lost." With that, the tour was on. Tact had to leave once we got to the bridge, at which point Rico took over. As we entered the Piroti i noticed Jace standing around, holding a laser pointer.

Looking up toward an artificial tree i noticed a catgirl with sky blue hair was on top. What happened next shocked me. The catgirl jumped off, a red dot on the ceiling - and fell into a pool of water that i swear hadn't been there before.

"DAMNIT JACE!" the catgirl yelled as her head poked up.

"By any chance, are you Nano?" i asked. "I'm new here. Name's Kazuya Shiranami."

"Oh. Yeah, that's me. Nano-Nano Pudding, First Aider pilot. Can't believe Jace pulled that on me again. He's able to summon a pool of water out of nowhere. Scary part is he can place it with wicked accuracy. It's like he can predict where i'm gonna land when i jump for that laser while he's got it pointed at the ceiling."

"He got you again, huh?" a new female asked. This one had blonde hair and was wearing light green gloves that reached past her elbows, a green skirt (at least right now it looked like a skirt), and white thigh-high boots with a two inch heel. She then noticed me. "Oh, a new guy. Kahlua Marjoram, resident mage and pilot of Unit 004."

"Kazuya Shiranami. Just transferred here."

"Say, do you think of magic as scary?" Kahlua asked.

"It's not something i would fear. By the way, do you know of someone named Tequila?"

"Come down to the potion room and i'll show you."

On that note, Rico and i continued the tour. After meeting Coronet (who had a couple of bruises from her collisions with Jace) and Croix in the hangar, Melba in the Tea Lounge, Luco in the shop, and Maria in the engine room we arrived in the potion room. What looked like a black cat with only a head was in there, along with Kahlua, Nano, and, to my surprise, Jace.

"The black cat is my familiar, Mimolette." Kahlua said as i noticed it. Jace then handed her what looked like a cup of water.

"Kahlua, don't -" Rico started, but it was too late; Kahlua drank it all down. That's when the surprise happened, as her hair turned purple and her breasts expanded (revealing what i thought was a skirt to be a strapless dress in the process, as her jacket opened as a result of the increase in her breast size).

"Falls for it every time." Jace said.

"Jace is always spiking whatever drink he gives her. Kahlua becomes Tequila whenever she's exposed to alcohol." Rico explained, having noticed my raised eyebrow.

"Especially as it allows me to do this." Jace added, pulling the part of her dress concealing her breasts down. He then turned around and ran.

"DAMNIT JACE!" Tequila yelled, surprisingly sober. "And he had to do it in front of the new guy too. He's got some nerve."

After that incident, Rico and i continued the tour. Imagine how surprised i was when i discovered my old classmate Lunti Fiadone was the Luxiole's head chef. We eventually returned to the bridge, where Jace just so happened to be.

"Hey Tact, we've got a transmission request." Coco said.

"Open it."

* * *

 _Anise's POV_

Man, those guys don't know what's coming. It took only twenty seconds for the transmission request i sent was opened.

"Hey there, beautiful." a male with waist-length black hair said as soon as the screen appeared.

My breath hitched in my throat. I couldn't tell, but most of my face had gone scarlet as well. Something about this guy made my heart race. This was the very first time i've seen him, and he had THIS much of an effect on me?! Could i ALREADY have a crush on someone i only just met?

"So, cutie, what's your name?" he asked.

"Anise Azeat." i answered shyly.

"A beautiful name befitting a beautiful girl such as yourself."

The way he spoke, my confidence just _left_ me. I was nothing more than a blushing, stuttering mess under the suave tone he spoke to me with.

"And that gorgeous outfit suits you quite well."

"O-o-o-oh, this? I-i-i've had it f-f-forever." i stuttered. I know my answer was a bit cliche, but with how shy his suave voice had reduced me to it was the only one i could think of, and i couldn't keep myself from stuttering as i said it. That's when i saw two other boys running towards the door in the background.

"Where are those two going?" i asked.

"Well, i HOPE they're only headed to the bathroom." the black-haired male answered.

This wasn't gonna end well for me if i didn't get out of here soon. The Luxiole was the carrier housing the NEUE Emblem Frames. And the way he emphasized the word 'hope', that meant the Angel Wing would probably be deployed against me.

"Uh, i gotta go. But before i do, may i have your name?" i asked.

"Jace Davies at your service, m'lady."

"Jace, i hope we meet again." i said. With that i cut the transmission and jumped into Chrono Drive.


	2. Unintended Chaos

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Jace Davies character and some plot elements; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 2: Unintentionally Stopping a Coup**

 _Jace's POV_

"Tact, i thought you said there was a ship out there." Rico complained. The Angel Wings had been launched into empty space, not a ship to be found. And i was the only one who knew why.

"I swear there was when Kazuya and i left the - DARN IT, JACE!"

"What?" i asked.

"As Kazuya and i were racing for the door Anise must've noticed us running, and Jace probably emphasized a specific word that made her realize she was about to be attacked." Tact said. Tequila was in my face at that moment, her gloved hand around my throat.

"I'll admit i'm surprised she caught the emphasis in question despite my suave tone turning her into a stuttering mess. Man you should have SEEN her blush."

"I'll say. Most of her face was redder than her hair, and THAT'S saying something." Coco (who had followed me to the hangar) added.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jace?" Tequila asked. I could understand why she was concerned; to her i was a prankster, and that mischievous streak carried into my voice. The suave tone i used while talking to Anise was completely new to the mage.

"If you look down you'll see i'm the same person you know." i answered. She looked down - and saw her breasts hanging out, completely exposed. With a girlish scream she moved both hands to cover up her ample breasts - and as soon as i felt her hand leave my throat i turned around and ran off. I can recognize my cue immediately, unlike Grif who needed a 'Shotgun, damnit' on the fifth try from Sarge to recognize his cue in episode 3 of Red Vs. Blue Season 8. Levelling Coronet along the way (she always seems to find herself in the wrong place at the wrong time) i raced to an elevator, which took me to the top floor. It was easy to tell it was Tequila chasing me, i could clearly hear her heeled boots clicking on the floor as she pursued me.

Once i noticed she had taken the elevator next to me i proceeded back to the bottom floor.

"DAMNIT JACE!" she yelled as our elevators passed each other. It happened again going the other way, me having switched elevators. In the end i decided to hide in one of the Angels' rooms.

As much as they didn't want to admit it, i was a lot smarter than they thought i was. For i had decided to hide in Lily's room, the one room they weren't allowed to access with its normal occupant out. Turns out Rico and Nano had joined Tequila and were outside the door.

"Okay girls, i think a rotating watch should be the best bet. That way he won't sneak past us." i heard Tequila say.

Little did she know i had her spellbook. Mentally yelling the incantation a bright light surrounded me - and i teleported off the Luxiole entirely, reappearing on Seldar, next to a surprised Lily.

"Outsmarted them again, i see." the blue-haired knight said. I nodded, bringing up my ZeraLog, showing a view of her room from a camera on the ceiling.

"I'll give 'em three minutes before they realize the stall tactic." i said. It only took just over one before the three girls barged into the room, proceeding to send stuff all over the place. It was just as Tequila noticed her spellbook that they realized i had gotten away.

"FUCK YOU, JACE!" Tequila screamed, furious that i had once again escaped.

"Watch your language, Tequila, there's a 14-year-old in the room." Nano said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A four-way fight?" the pink-haired knight asked.

"Sure. This way i can get some skills for when i get the drop on Dieta." i answered.

"Why do you want to do that?" Deliana, the green-haired knight, asked.

"I don't want her turning Anise against the Angels. Lily, you should have SEEN the blush she had on her face, the suave voice i was using left her a shy, stuttering mess."

"And this was your first encounter with her?!" Lily asked. "How could she suddenly get a MASSIVE crush on someone she only just met?"

"No clue. Anyway, are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna fight?" With that, the battle was on. Most strikes were blocked, but it was about five minutes in when i decided to get serious. Going for an overhead swing on Menorca, i smirk as she raises her sword to block. Instead i deliberately miss six inches in front of her - only to suddenly activate the Shining Sword Attack, with the ki blast sending the pink-haired knight into a pillar.

The sinister CRACK that accompanied the impact indicated that her leg was broken.

"MENORCA!" Deliana yelled, turning to her injured comrade.

She never knew of my kick to her arm until it connected with another sinister CRACK. Then i turned toward Lily, rushing towards her. After managing to vanish into thin air to avoid a strike i was able to land a slash that cut the bangs over her left eye. She then proceeded to turn around, as i had rematerialized behind her.

"SOLAR FLARE!" i yelled, the flash of light blinding the blue-haired knight before she had any time to react. While she was recovering i proceeded to land multiple hits from her right side, before shifting to her left - which she surprisingly blocked.

"Seems like someone's wearing a contact over their eye." i said. Lily surprisingly decided to forfeit the battle, which made me think that contact was hiding something. I then proceeded to activate the teleportation spell i got from Kahlua's spellbook, warping the two of us to Lily's Emblem Frame, Eagle Gazer. Once we were a good ways away from Seldar Lily turned to me.

"What made you decide to forfeit?" i asked her. Lily answered by removing the contact i had anticipated in her eye - revealing it to be red in color. "Yeah, i figured blue wasn't your left eye's natural color. Now, if you'll excuse me, i got a mage to eliminate." With that, i teleported away again. Dieta never saw it coming as i proceeded to unleash a massive array of slashes that sprayed her blood all over the room. There was no way she could've survived all of that.

After returning to the Luxiole to clean up from the brutal mutilation that claimed Dieta's life i then teleported once more, this time to where Anise was staying. Having switched my normal wear for a tux i had been saving, and with my hair slicked back, i further emphasized the suave gentleman i had previously spoke to her as. Lightly knocking on the door i could hear movement inside. It didn't take long for Anise to open the door.

"Jace! Nice look." the redhead said as she noticed me.

"Thanks. I take it you like it." i responded.

"Like it? It suits you quite well. Makes you look even more like a suave gentleman than the outfit you wore in the earlier encounter."

"Thanks. Glad you like it."

"Yeah. By the way, do you by chance know who the recruiter for the Angel Wing is?"

"You have an Emblem Frame?" i asked.

"Follow me." Anise said. I did just that, and in what looked like a hangar of sorts was a wine red Emblem Frame.

"Nice coloration. Goes well with your hair."

"Thanks." Anise said, a scarlet blush on her face. "Unit 005, Relic Raider. Fastest of the Emblem Frames, but with rather weak armor."

"And the hyper weapon?"

"Genocide Bomber. Basically a massive bomb with insane strength."

"Fortunately i happen to know the location of a trial you can take to show that you belong with the Angel Wing. I'll get Tact to open a camera feed if you get there by 1500 hours tomorrow."

"Sure thing, Jace."


	3. Raider's Trial

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Jace Davies character and certain plot elements; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 3: Raider's Trial**

 _Kahlua's POV_

"Talk about bizarre." Nano said as the currently four female Angels trekked across Dieta's flagship. Tact had woken us up earlier than normal having detected an SOS from this ship.

"I'll say. What are the odds of an SOS from _this_ ship?" i asked.

"Do you think Dieta sent out the SOS if she was attacked by someone?" Rico asked. It was then that i noticed Lily had paled considerably.

"What's wrong Lily?" Nano asked, having also noticed Lily's paleness.

"I think i know what may have happened."

"What do you mean?" Rico questioned.

"While me and Jace were on Seldar, he said he had to make sure Dieta couldn't turn Anise against us. He must've teleported here after we departed Seldar on my Eagle Gazer and got the drop on Dieta."

"So he sent the SOS as a decoy. But what does he have planned for Anise?"

"No idea. Maybe he knows something about her that we don't."

"Well, whatever it is, that'll have to wait, the SOS signal's getting stronger. We must be getting close." Nano said. Three minutes later we came across a door; the SOS was coming from the other side of it, the signal was so strong. Rico pushed open the door and -

"OH MY!"

A gruesome scene met us. Blood everywhere, with a mutilated body lying on the floor near the middle of the room. Rico was shaken up, Nano was horrified, i couldn't keep myself from shaking, and Lily?

She fainted.

"Girls, what's going on?" Tact asked over my radio.

"W-w-we've f-found Dieta." i stuttered. The scene really had me shaken up.

"How bad is it?" I could note the concern in Tact's voice.

"S-s-she's d-dead. V-v-v-very messy, too."

"Jace did say something about eliminating a mage before she could turn Anise against us. I think Dieta was the mage he was talking about. What's the status on Lily?"

"She fainted. Apparantly the scene was too gruesome for her."

"Well, return to the Luxiole, and be careful with her. We may be having a new member join us in about an hour or so. Jace has her headed for that Angel test now."

"Got it." i said. "Okay girls, be careful with her. Rico, Nano, you two hold her arms. I'll carry her legs so they don't drag the ground."

"You're the one in heels, Kahlua, not her." Rico noted.

"True, but you're only 14. I don't want you looking under her skirt."

"Not like her age hasn't kept her from seeing a girl's breasts completely exposed." Nano teased.

"Blame Jace for that one." i retorted.

"Oh, right."

It took us twenty minutes, but we managed to get Lily to the medical bay. The rest of us returned to the bridge, where we saw Tact and Jace looking at what was currently a blank screen. Jace was wearing some kind of headset.

"Anise, it's Jace, do ya hear me?"

"Hey, Jace. Good timing, i'm just exiting Chrono Drive now." Anise's voice came over the headset. The screen turned on, revealing a wine red Emblem Frame hovering near the starting point of the Angel test. After the countdown she was off, blasting the various targets.

"Holy cow, she's a fast one." Nano noted.

"She did say Relic Raider's the fastest Emblem Frame, but its armor isn't as good as that of the others." Jace explained.

"Kind of like Ranpha. Her Emblem Frame was the fastest of the EDEN ones, but it didn't have much armor. Forte, on the other hand, could take several hits and then some, her Emblem Frame was like a tank." Tact said.

"What's her hyper weapon?" Rico asked.

"Spirit level max, hyper weapon ready." Anise was heard saying not two seconds later. "Only one target left, in my sights. Here we go - GENOCIDE BOMBER!" With that, a massive explosion rocked the last target.

"Very impressive, Anise." Tact said, having been given Jace's headset.

"Tact Meyers, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"You were watching, then."

"Sure was. We could use someone like you on the Angel Wing. Meet us at coordinate XDX877."

"Okay. With Chrono Drive i'll be there in five minutes." With that the screen turned off. We got to the hangar four minutes later, and one more after that was when the wine red Relic Raider docked.

' _Jace wasn't kidding. She IS a cutie._ ' i thought when the red-haired pilot climbed out of her Emblem Frame. Anise had long red hair she wore in twin-tails, one on each side of her head. A pair of blue hairpins also sat in her hair. She had a nice outfit, too; a red tube top that exposed so much of her midriff it could be confused for a strapless sports bra, plus almost-cream pants with a red sash at her waist and, surprisingly, brown sandals. I could tell they were an ankle-strap pair, which wouldn't have any negative effect on her running speed unlike my two-inch heels. There was even a red choker and a necklace around her neck.

It was about then that i noticed she was holding a water bottle she wanted to give me. Admittedly i was thirsty, so i took it, opened it, and started drinking the contents.

I let my thirst drive me, and as such i failed to realize it was spiked until the transformation activated.

"Whoa. Pretty well-endowed for a mage." Anise said. I looked down - and discovered my breasts were completely exposed. But Jace was fifty feet behind me.

That's when i realized Jace had told Anise his usual prank on me, and she had pulled it off. Turning around while pulling my dress back up i noticed Anise was on Jace's back - and Jace had just pushed off the head of an armored figure.

Lily gasped in horror. Whoever was under the armor had just landed squarely on their head. Forgetting about the escaping pranksters, Rico, Nano, and i rushed to the armored person. Rico pulled off the helmet - and to our shock found Coronet was the armored person.

Combining the facts of Coronet wearing the armor, the way Jace leapt up with Anise on his back to pass, and Lily's gasp, i deduced Lily gave Coronet the armor to counter the collisions she normally had with Jace.

* * *

 _Jace's POV_

"For someone of your figure, you've got quite some strength." Anise said to me as we reached the third floor.

"My strength isn't THAT high. You're just very light for a 16-year-old beauty. And personally, it's a good thing you are pretty light, that means you've got a slender figure." i responded.

"Thanks." Anise said, blushing profusely.

On Tact's suggestion i activated the teleport spell to go to a different location where Anise and i had some intimate time.

"Anise, while you're part of the Angel Wing i'll do anything i have to in order to make sure you're safe." i said near the end of the scene.

What Anise didn't know was that the other female Angels were planning something that she thought was very dangerous. My ZeraLog did record it, though, and i would use it to alert Tact of what was going on.


	4. Operation Relic Rescue

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Jace Davies character and certain plot elements; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 4: Operation Relic Rescue**

 _Takuto's POV_

"Angels, we've got a hostile automated fleet confronting us. Get ready to engage." i said. What i wasn't aware of was that Anise would find herself in a dangerous situation set up by the other four.

As i watched the five Emblem Frames take off i noticed a group of ships way in back that Anise was gunning for. Understandable, Relic Raider is the fastest of the Emblem Frames. The other four Angels had split up, each dealing with a group of tougher ships.

Once Anise reached the group in back an insane amount of automated ships left Chrono Drive, completely surrounding her.

"Don't worry, Tact. I've got this!" Jace said. He then turned for the door and raced off. Returning my view to the screen i opened a communication log with Anise.

"Anise, hang in there. Help is on the way!"

* * *

 _Coronet's POV_

"This is not looking good for Anise." i said, looking at the situation on my radar.

"Jace is the only one who hasn't tried to get Unit Z working. You'll have to find him." Croix told me. I nodded, turned to the right - and immediately got sent spiraling by a figure racing past me. The long black hair confirmed it to be Jace.

"Found him." i said before blacking out.

* * *

 _Jace's POV_

Again Coronet was in the wrong place at the wrong time. First time i was racing TO the hangar, though; normally i'm racing FROM it whenever i end up levelling her. It didn't take me long to reach where Unit Z was sitting. With time not on my side i jumped straight into the cockpit.

' _Welcome, Jace. Destiny awaits._ ' a female voice said in my head. I could feel Unit Z powering on. Then another voice spoke up - and it sounded suspiciously like Lily.

"Unit Z, powering up." she said. I felt Unit Z detach from the supports keeping it equipped to the hangar and proceeded to race toward where Anise was. Not knowing what weapons Unit Z had equipped i started spamming the various weapon buttons on Unit Z's control panel. Following an insane barrage of weapons i couldn't identify all that remained of the scenario was an unscathed Relic Raider.

* * *

 _Takuto's POV_

"So, Lily, what's this theory of yours?" i asked the blue-haired pilot of Unit 002.

"Jace was the only one who hadn't tried to get Unit Z working, so i thought he could get it working for him. Turns out i was right."

"You didn't have to make me a damsel in distress to test it, Lily." Anise said as she joined in.

"Lily?" i asked, my suspicions raised.

"I have no idea what she's talking about." Lily said in response. By the sounds of her voice she was trying to defend herself.

"Not buying it." Jace stated, joining the conversation.

"Who asked for your two cents, Jace?" Nano asked as she got involved. Okay, something's up. By how her voice sounded Lily may have planned something, and with Nano's question to Jace getting involved maybe she was in on it.

"Jace, you saved me!" an emotional Anise said.

"When i said i'd do whatever i had to in order to keep you safe, i meant it." Jace responded.

"I thought so." Rico said as she got involved.

"RICO! You're FOURTEEN! You're too young for that sort of thing!" a shocked Anise exclaimed.

"Says the sixteen-year-old who was getting railed." Tequila butted in.

"Rico, you may only be 14, but you should probably know the look of a bare breast." Jace stated.

That knocked the smirk off Tequila's face.

"No thanks to you!"

"Hey, you keep putting your chest where Jace can reach it!" Anise retorted.

"Tact, i'm sending you something i recorded on my ZeraLog. Has a lot to do with what just happened." Jace said once everyone else cut their transmissions. A device equipped to my left arm beeped, indicating i had just received what Jace was referring to.

* * *

"Impressive work, Angels. Especially Jace, who was able to get Unit Z working for him." i said once the Angels returned to the hangar. Turning to Croix, i asked him a question.

"Is Coronet okay?"

"Yeah. Luckily she landed on her butt considering Jace gave her one hell of a wicked clothesline." the head engineer answered. I then turned to the Angels.

"Jace, Anise, you two are dismissed. Meet Coco in the bridge, she has something for you two." i said. The two Angels in question nodded before running off, hand-in-hand. It was easy to tell they had feelings for each other, something i'm familiar with. I then turned to the other four.

"The rest of you, come with me." i said, my normal friendly tone replaced with a very stern one. With that i led the four girls to an elevator that, unlike the others on the Luxiole, wasn't see-through. Once everyone was in i started the elevator up. But it din't go far before i stopped it, embracing my inner Gibbs.

"What do you girls have to say for yourselves?" i asked in an accusing tone. Thanks to Jace i learned that Kazuya, the lone male before Jace got Unit Z working for him, was the only Angel other than Anise who wasn't involved in the scenario that came up. Then again, since Anise was the damsel in distress in it there was no way she'd be involved in creating the scheme.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tequila started, in a defensive tone.

"That was a very mean thing you girls did to Anise; she would've died if Jace hadn't been able to get Unit Z working." i explained. The way Lily's face went crimson it seemed as though she hadn't considered that possibility.

"Lily, you said you'd tell her she wasn't in danger during the battle." Rico said.

"That was if Jace couldn't activate Unit Z. Besides, that was the fall-back plan; if she knew that from the start Jace wouldn't have had a reason to try to get Unit Z working." Lily retorted.

So she did consider it, then. But if that was the fall-back plan then she must've taken in all the possibilities while planning. Which means the four had conspired to set it up.

"Rico, how would Milfie feel if she knew you were in on the plan?" i asked. The orange-haired girl gasped audibly before dropping to her knees and burying her face in her arms. "And Nano, you're supposed to heal the Angels while in battle. What would Vanilla think if she learned you partook in a scheme that almost killed another Angel?"

" _Please_ don't tell her!" Nano pleaded.

"I won't tell her or Milfie." i said. Inside, though, i was smirking. While i had no intention of telling either Vanilla or Milfie, i never said anything regarding Jace doing so. AND it was his ZeraLog that recorded the evidence. With that, i started the elevator back up and we exited it on the bridge. Jace and Anise stood there, both now in Angel Wing jackets; the one Anise wore had almost non-existant sleeves.

Forte was on an open transmission when we got there.

"By any chance do you know about the scheme Lily and three others pulled?" i asked the red-haired former Moon Angel.

"Sure did. It was i who sent the ships. The ones that had Anise surrounded had no weapons whatsoever and almost non-existant armor. With Vivi Hendrick having contacted me to inform me she destroyed the Crust Breakers with her Chrono Eclipse Cannon, combined with Jace having killed Dieta, gave me enough incentive to go rogue on Verel. Used an XQ-created virus Vivi gave me access to in order to hack the Shadow Moon and create said ships."

"I'm only learning that NOW?!" Anise asked.

"It was the fall-back plan in case Jace couldn't get Unit Z active." Lily said. "If you'd known that from the start Jace wouldn't have a reason to test it."

"While that is a good point, something sounds like you four may have been conspiring against me there. That was mean."

"I agree with you on that one, Anise." i said. "Due to the nature of the scheme, Anise, i'm putting you and Jace in charge of selecting what punishments the others have to go through for their involvement. But it's just the girls, Kazuya had no involvement whatsoever."

"I had a feeling he wasn't, since he didn't partake in the battle. Especially since Tequila had him try something that made him so ill he couldn't participate." Jace stated.

"He could've been a threat to the plan!" Tequila yelled, arms raised defensively. With that, everyone but myself and Jace left the bridge. I then turned to head to my office, but before i was out of hearing range Jace asked Forte something.

"Is it possible for you to contact Vivi? Anise and i already have a plan for Tequila and maybe she knows someone who could help us get what we need."


	5. Amethyst Chaos

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Jace Davies character and certain plot elements; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 5: Amethyst Chaos**

 _Lily's POV_

I'll admit i've been nervous for the past couple days. After Jace busted me and the other female Angels (sans Anise, who was the damsel in distress) for a plot regarding Unit Z who knows what he and Anise have planned.

Anywho, we had just reached planet Pico for there was an emergency with Nano. No idea how, but we were hit by something that caused a multitude of injuries on board.

Kahlua was the only one of us not in her uniform. Tact (probably on the suggestion of either Jace or Anise) had scheduled a training session for her and forced her to partake in the battle to create a path to Femto in her training outfit. Maybe it had something to do with whatever Jace and Anise had planned for her. The only thing i know about it is that they needed Forte to contact Vivi if she knew someone who could help them with their plan.

"Nano, you okay?" Vanilla asked. In the four years since the end of the Val-Fasq war Vanilla, now 17, had grown up a bit into a rather pretty teen.

"Yeah. Must've overworked myself after that bizarre impact from something."

"Next time, don't overwork it."

"Okay."

"But what's this i heard about you being involved in a scheme that nearly killed another Angel?" Vanilla asked, her tone changing.

"Tact, you said you wouldn't tell her!" Nano exclaimed.

"I did. But i never said anything about Jace telling her. And it was his ZeraLog that recorded the evidence." Tact stated.

Jace told her?! AND he had evidence through his ZeraLog?! How did his ZeraLog record it? He told me it could connect to something subconsciously and -

"FUCK!" i yelled, swinging my arm at something.

A smashing noise met me. Opening my eyes i noticed a nanomachine holding chamber had smashed on the floor.

"What the hell, Lily?!" Vanilla exclaimed. I was about to say something when two armored figures grabbed me by the arms.

"Miss Sherbet, you're coming with us." one of them said in a distorted male voice. The duo carried me to a shuttle that took me back to the Luxiole. They then locked me in the Luxiole's brig.

"Miss Sherbet, you did a bad thing there. Combined with your involvement in the scheme that almost killed Anise, we were sent to collect you for your punishment from your involvement." the other explained in a distorted female voice.

"Who sent you?" i asked.

"Jace Davies did. He even gave us this as a way to try to convince you to agree to it." the male said. He then pulled a sword from behind him - my eyes widened in horror, as the sword in question was one my mom had given me. The two armored figures then proceeded to attempt to break it in front of me, but i wouldn't let them.

" _Please_ don't do it! I'll do anything!" i pleaded, tears flowing from my eyes.

"Anything?" the female armored figure asked.

"Yes! Please just don't do it, my mom gave me that."

* * *

Okay, who suggested THIS? I was already regretting giving in to wanting to protect my mom's gift.

This outfit the armored figures made me wear was far more revealing than my normal outfit. It consisted of a top that was even skimpier than the one Anise normally wore, a skirt that was considerably shorter than the shortest one any Angel Wing member had worn previously, and VERY high stiletto pumps.

"Looking good, miss." the female armored figure said.

"Who provided THIS outfit?! It's just so _revealing_. And i'm not sure if i can walk in these heels, they're so extreme." i wondered.

"A friend of Vivi's by the name of Rosa Copeland gave us the outfit. Fortunately Jace and Anise needed her for what they needed in order to give Miss Marjoram her punishment for the scheme." the male said.

"What do they have planned for Kahlua?" i asked.

"You'll see." the female said. Ten minutes later Kahlua walked in. Or at least she TRIED to, for her usual thigh boots had been replaced with a pair of double-locking thigh high ballet boots.

"Who're the two armored figures?" Kahlua asked, holding onto a nearby surface to try and keep her balance. The figures then removed their helmets - revealing them to be Jace and Anise.

"I'll admit, the way you two were talking had me fooled, especially with the helmets distorting your voices." i said. "But who gave you the armor?"

"I did." a female voice said. Glancing in the direction from where it came i was shocked to see Coronet there. And she wasn't in her usual engineer wear, either. "Consider this payback for almost killing me."

"Well, i didn't expect Jace to adapt to the armor on the fly." i admitted. At this point Jace and Anise had fully removed the armor - and to my surprise Anise was now in ankle-strap ballet flats. Probably for more protection while in the armor.

It was even more surprising when two girls i hadn't seen before walked in. One had very long chocolate brown hair with wine red highlights and was in a red tube top bearing what looked like a winged rainbow star that had a golden X inside it over the number 500R, a skirt that reached mid-thigh, and lace-up thigh high ballet boots. Her partner also had very long hair, exactly half-light brown and half-golden blonde, a steel-colored tube top bearing the same winged rainbow star but nothing else, teal sweatpants, and black non-platform ankle-strap stiletto pumps that were locked on. But her heels looked higher than the pair i was in.

"Oh my gosh!" Anise squealed excitedly. "The Metal Wyvern herself, on the Luxiole!"

"Metal Wyvern?" Rico asked.

"She's referring to me." the blonde/brunette hybrid answered. "Jasmine Levesque, Delta 2 of the Rainbow Angels."

"Rainbow Angels?" Kahlua asked, even more confused than Rico.

"It's a group of XQ agents linked in a single Level 4-Omega Delta Advanced Soul Bond focusing on the group's leader, Jet. Despite officially being both genders at once, Jet's the lone male of the group." Jasmine explained.

"The group's insignia is on the tube tops Jasmine and i have on." the other girl added. "Rosa's the name. Rosa Copeland."

"I can understand you providing what Jace and Anise needed for Kahlua's punishment in that scheme, thigh high ballet boots are your specialty." i said. "What i don't get is where you got the idea for this outfit i'm being forced to wear for my involvement."

"That was actually as a reference to my past experience as a prostitute." Rosa stated. "Jasmine started out as one herself, but her more revealing outfit still concealed enough to hide that fact."

"But what's this scheme you're referring to?" Jasmine asked.

"With the exception of Kazuya, the other Angels put Anise in a dangerous situation where a massive number of automated ships had her surrounded; she would've died if i hadn't been able to get Unit Z active." Jace explained. "They made sure Kazuya was unable to partake in the battle, viewing him as a threat, and hid the fact the ships surrounding Anise were actually completely unarmed and very weakly armored as a fall-back plan for in case i couldn't get Unit Z working." He then threw what appeared to be a small box to Jasmine, who caught it.

"Kahlua," Anise began, giggling, "let's just say you're stuck in those heels now."

"While i will admit that plan was pretty well thought out, it was still a mean thing to do." Rosa said. "But who provided the ships?"

* * *

 _Forte's POV_

"What's the big idea behind your actions, Stollen?" an unknown figure asked of me on an open transmission.

"Well, with Vivi destroying the Crust Breakers with her Chrono Eclipse Cannon, combined with Dieta's death, i had enough incentive to go rogue. While i will admit what four of the Angels were planning was mean, it helped them become one unit stronger. Did you try hacking that virus in order to find how to negate it?"

"Yeah. Didn't get far though. Darn firewall intercepted me, couldn't find a way through."

"Well, whoever created it sure knows how to protect their creations."

"Still, though, your betrayal's warranted -" he didn't get to finish, as a sword suddenly embedded itself in the side of his head. Verel fell over, dead. Whoever threw the sword then entered the picture from the same side the sword came from.

It was a girl with extremely long red hair bearing numerous accents aligned 60/40 advantage amethyst, plus two sections of her fringe were other colors (one was blonde, the other dark blue). From what i could see of her outfit she was in a red tube top that exposed so much of her midriff that it could be confused for a strapless sports bra, cyan gloves that reached well past her elbows, and a miniskirt that was yellow with one ring at the base. Strapped to her back was a sheath which i assumed was for the sword that impaled Verel's head.

Speaking of the sword, she had pulled it out of Verel's head and put it in the sheath - with both turning invisible once she released the sword.

"Wow, Amethyst! How'd you pull that off?" i asked her.

"It's a security measure i placed on Starcalibur and its sheath. When i need the blade i reach back, grab where the handle would be, and both turn visible; when i'm done i put the sword back in the sheath, release my hold on it, and both turn invisible. This way nobody can try to swipe it when i don't need it."

"Pretty impressive."

"I know. Did he try hacking that virus Vivi gave ya?"

"Yeah, but he didn't get far. Ran into a firewall he couldn't get through."

"That firewall gave away his position, that's why i got the drop on him. What did you need the virus for?"

"Four of the female Angels pulled a mean prank on your local variant. The ships involved were modded to have no weapons whatsoever and extremely weak armor, which wouldn't be revealed in battle unless they had to resort to the fall-back plan if Jace Davies couldn't activate Unit Z."

"So that's what Maranda was talking to Rosa about. Jace must've busted them. Nice to know he's putting the ZeraLog Delta 7 gave him to good use."

"I take it Vivi contacted Maranda, who relayed what was going on to Rosa. Jace told me what he had planned for Kahlua, which is what he needed Rosa for, and i'm assuming she came up with an idea for Lily before she got there, but there's one thing i don't know of."

"What's that?"

"What do they have planned for Rico and Nano?"


	6. Zephyrus Eclipse

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Jace Davies character and certain plot elements; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 6: Zephyrus Eclipse**

 _Kahlua's POV_

"So, with Verel gone, who's gonna take over?" Lily asked.

"No clue. And who was it that killed Verel anyway?" Nano questioned.

"According to what i heard, someone Forte called 'Amethyst' killed him." Tact said. "Also, we're almost to Magiic. We'll be exiting Chrono Drive in a minute." Sure enough, we left Chrono Drive after a minute to see Magiic was nearby.

What we didn't expect was a pearl pink Emblem Frame was waiting for us. And why was Jace grinning?

It took four minutes, but the unknown Emblem Frame was docked in the hangar. The pilot needed another seven to reach the bridge.

She looked really young, perhaps she was eleven. She had very long pearl pink hair and was in a red and pink dress with sleeves that completely covered her hands.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Davies. Anyone see him?" she asked.

"That would be me, princess." Jace said, in a formal tone similar to the suave voice he used with Anise. "Jace Davies at your service."

"You look pretty cute." Rico said.

"Thanks. Natsume Izayoi. The Emblem Frame's mine, Papillon Chaser. Very heavily armed and armored."

"Wow. What's the hyper weapon?" Nano asked.

"Zephyrus Rampage. A multitude of butterfly-shaped rockets that latch onto the enemy before detonating for massive damage."

"Now that's an interesting one." Lily said. Natsume then looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"What's with the outfit?"

"It's her punishment for a scheme that almost killed me." Anise stated. "Same with the ballet boots Kahlua's locked in. Rosa Copeland provided them."

"I already knew that. One of her teammates is my OZ system variant, Rainbow Angel Delta 8. Second in command of the Angel Squadron, behind Amethyst."

"Angel Squadron?" Coco asked.

"XQ's version of the Angel Wings. A faction with 24 Emblem Frames, some of them XQ-designed, and the fighter craft are housed on the XKRS Solaris GT."

"That hair color natural?" Kazuya asked randomly.

"Yeah. I'll admit it's not a normal natural hair color."

"Are you kidding. Kahlua - when she's Kahlua, that is - and Anise are the only female Angels who have normal natural hair colors. Kahlua's blonde, while Anise is a redhead."

"You have a good point. Although orange may be rather close."

* * *

Nice to be on my homeworld. Trouble is, i have to walk a lot slower that i normally would. I was already regretting my involvement in Operation Relic Rescue, as i was stuck in ballet boots. Worst part, Jace gave Jasmine the only keys that could release me.

Anyway, we came across a restaurant in which a blonde girl was. I happened to notice a guy sitting on a bench outside, and he seemed down.

"What's wrong?" i asked as i sat next to him.

"I had a plan i wanted to undergo, but when i heard Dieta was dead i lost my partner in the plan. Now i don't know what to do."

"I'm feeling kinda the same way. Let's just say i was involved in a scheme that almost took the life of another Angel. Anise and Jace contacted someone from XQ in response, and i'm stuck in these ballet boots because of it."

"Did she survive?"

"Yeah. Jace got Unit Z working and saved her, as had been part of the plan."

"How did your superior find out?"

"Jace recorded it on that damn ZeraLog of his. No idea how it even picked up the conversation."

"ZeraLog? You mean that XQ creation designed by Rainbow Angel Delta 7?"

"XQ designed that?!" This was surprising. Maybe that's why it can collect evidence on conversations without Jace actively setting it to do so.

"Let's just say Jace and XQ are technical partners." a new female voice said. Looking at the source i noticed she was an older, sexier version of Natsume. She had numerous violet silver accents in her ankle-length pearl pink hair and teal eyeshadow over her amber eyes. As for her outfit, she was in a turquoise shoulder-baring top, a pink miniskirt, and silver stiletto pumps. "Unit Z was also created by XQ, with a HALO system synced to Jace's signature and a multitude of weapons unlike the normal weapons typical of the Transbaal military."

"That explains why i didn't recognize most of the weapons i spammed to save Anise." Jace said as he and Anise walked up. Anise was now in a five-inch heeled version of my normal thigh boots, plus she had replaced the pants she wore originally with a miniskirt and now had a different hairstyle. "Hey Zephyr. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Surprised to see you too Jace. Good work with Dieta; Amethyst told me you got her real good."

"I'll say. It was gruesome; Lily wound up fainting when she saw it."

"Wait, did i hear that correctly?" Zephyr asked. "Lily, the normally tough-as-nails knight, fainted?"

"Yeah." i said. "She's probably not used to blood, and there was a LOT of it."

"Interesting. Jace, Anise, come with me, i may have some ideas for the other two."

* * *

 _Zephyr's POV_

"So, Zephyr, what's this idea of yours?" Jace asked me as the three of us walked around in an XQ ship that was parked near the Luxiole.

"Well, let's just say Rico's gonna be on the receiving end of an energy beam that'll really lengthen her hair. R33 of the Absalon Neos Force is headed to her location now, he's the only one who knows the technique in question. But that's only a setup part of the idea i have regarding her."

"Let's hear it." Anise said.

"When she asks for a new accessory, give her this." i said, holding out an orange choker. "Right now it's a choker, but when she equips it it'll transform into a collar that makes her unable to do anything she wants to do only when either of you two want her to do something else. However, she's only 14, so nothing too intimate."

"Sounds like a pretty good one. And the choker disguise is genius." a female voice said. Looking where it came from there was a girl with waist-length orange hair standing there, alongside a girl with knee-length dark blue hair, one with sky blue hair that reached the bottom of her teal miniskirt, and two nearly identical girls (one blonde, the other with purple hair).

"Whoa. All we need is Amethyst and we'll have the entire OZ Rune Angels." i said when i saw them.

"The females, anyway." the orange-haired girl, Arielle Sakuraba, corrected.

"Oh yeah. Forgot there were three males on the group."

"Any ideas for Nano?" Jace asked.

"Actually, nothing yet. She's the wild card, that ability of hers to create whatever she needs."

"I might know something that'll work." a male voice said. The duo looked and saw a male with black hair and the symbol for the Lieutenant Colonel rank on his jacket.

"Let's hear it J.C." Tyra Michaels said.

"J.C.?" Jace asked.

"My full name's Jet Cody Brazie, but the rest of the Angel Squadron refer to me as J.C."

"Interesting. What's your idea?"


	7. Nightmare Spiral

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Jace Davies character and certain plot elements; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 7: Nightmare Spiral**

 _Jace's POV_

Man, this Department Ship was massive. So many stores. I could tell this would be quite the experience.

As i walked around, Anise by my side, i noticed Tequila in a lingerie store. She had found a rather lacy strapless bra and matching panties in a violet silver coloration.

"Like it, Jace?" the purple-haired girl asked. "This'll keep you from pulling your usual prank on me."

"One problem. The bra's strapless, which offers no protection from the usual tactic. Beneficial, though, when you consider your dress is also strapless." i explained.

"The color suits you, though. Goes well with your hair." Anise added.

"Thanks. Better pay for this."

"Good luck trying to beat the line in those heels." i said, smirking. Anise had the same smirk on her face.

"I'll admit i was surprised these ballet boots you two forced Kahlua to wear carried over to me as well."

"Well, Tequila, your normal heeled boots carried over between you and Kahlua whenever you switched personalities. In fact, the only changes between you and Kahlua is a hair color change from blonde to purple and a change in breast size."

"You described the change from Kahlua to me, because when i change back the hair color change you described occurs in reverse."

"Oh yeah."

"Where's Kazuya?" Anise asked.

"I think he went with Rico." With that Anise and i continued traveling the Department Ship. We came across Kazuya and Rico in an accessory shop.

Rico's hair was now down to her knees, which may've been why she was in the accessory shop.

"Why're you snickering?" she asked.

"This is the second time in four hours you've asked someone to get you a new accessory." i stated.

"Still can't believe you got me to fall for the disguised collar."

"Well, Zephyr cleverly disguised it as an ordinary choker."

"I will say, it was a genius move on her part. Then again, since Zephyr's an XQ operative it would be a sophisticated piece of technology." At this point Anise and i walked in. I was able to find a necklace for her that went much better with her choker than the one she currently wore.

We then left and proceeded to another store that sold hunting equipment.

"OOOOHH!" Anise squealed excitedly, awestruck by what was available.

"I take it you're fascinated by what's available." the shopkeeper said.

"Speaking for Anise, i got the same vibe." i said.

"Just a heads up, they're expensive." he said. I looked at the price tags. He wasn't kidding.

"Not a problem." i said, pulling out a debit card. "I got this, it's for an account i have with a bank in another dimension."

"National Bank of Azeat City?" the shopkeep asked.

"You were born in Zelixena?!" Anise exclaimed.

"That's right." a new female voice said.

"OH MY GOD! The Amethyst Angel herself, in the flesh!" Anise squealed, having an anime schoolgirl moment. I looked at the newcomer.

Her red hair reached halfway down the stiletto heels of her amethyst strappy platform sandals, bearing a large number of amethyst and pink accents (aligned 60/40 advantage amethyst), plus a blonde right fringe and a dark blue left fringe. She was in a teal shoulder-baring top, cyan gloves that reached well past her elbows, a yellow miniskirt with one ring at the base, and white thigh-high socks.

"I remember when i was looking through this store over a hundred years ago in my home dimension of the OZ system."

"You're over a hundred years old?!" the shocked shopkeeper exclaimed. "You don't look older than 18."

"Eternal youth and perfect immortality." i said. "Nice to see the creator of my hometown in person."

"Name the Emblem Frame the Squadron created for you yet?" Amethyst asked me.

"That explains Lily's theory about it." the Anise i was with stated.

"Which, in turn, oughta explain Lily's revealing outfit and Tequila's ballet boots."

"I think i got a good name for it. Does Omega Falcon sound good?" i asked Amethyst.

"Wow. Last time i heard a suggestion that good J.C. gave me my Amethyst Angel nickname."

"Let me just pay for what my Anise wants, and we'll talk in the cafe." i said.

"Sure thing." With that, we walked into the cafe where the three of us all got some water.

"I'll admit i didn't expect Lily back this early." Amethyst started.

"Let's just say she decided to return to the Luxiole after i bested her and two other knights in a four-way sword duel." i said. "It was en route that i used a teleportation spell i got from Kahlua's spellbook to eliminate Dieta before she could turn this Anise against the Angels; after teleporting back to the Luxiole to clean up - Dieta's death was very messy - i teleported to where my Anise was staying where i gave her the coordinates for a test that she passed in order to join the Rune Angels."

"Yeah, the Lily of my group was beyond shocked when she heard the Lily you're allied with fainted. Nikita fainted when Hollie Adel revealed the plan that enabled you to activate Omega Falcon, Vivi couldn't believe your Tact never told Vanilla of Nano's involvement, and Kaelynne - the GX Milfie - was the one who gave me Verel's location when the firewall shielding the virus Forte used to create the ships from the scheme gave away where he was."

"Well, Tact told me the reason he couldn't tell me of it was because Nano made him promise not to. But he never said anything about Jace here doing so." a female voice said.

Looking at the newcomer Anise and i recognized Vanilla, but she had changed her outfit considerably. She was now in a green corset that fit her quite well, a matching miniskirt similar to Amethyst's, an emerald-studded choker, and black 20cm stiletto ankle-strap pumps that looked really extreme.

"How extreme are those heels?!" my Anise asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Non-platform, with a 20 centimeter stiletto heel. Amethyst, i was wondering if you were on the ship."

"Why?" Amethyst asked.

"As soon as i saw that Sky Relic Central store - which is where i bought these heels as well as my corset and choker - i figured you were here."

"No WAY! Master treasure hunter, legendary crime fighter, Commander of the Angel Squadron, AND entrepreneur?! What else are you associated with?" my Anise exclaimed. Amethyst pulled out a CD from basically out of thin air with her left hand and put it in front of us. "You're one of the Star Hawx too?!"

"Yeah. In the normal lineup i'm one of two lead vocalists."

"WOW!"

* * *

 _Nano's POV_

Wow, whoever pulled THAT trick off was either pretty brave or pretty stupid. I mean, seriously, who has the gall to kidnap Milfie in broad daylight with everyone watching?

Everyone was in the bridge wondering who the person was behind Milfie's kidnapping.

"Commander Meyers, we've got a transmission."

"Open it."

Coco proceeded to open the transmission. A screenshot of Milfie appeared - and she was in rather bad shape. Her pink hair was a mess, her dress had been torn in numerous places (including two in particular, one over her breasts and the other where her lower private area was), and her arms were chained to something above her.

"MILFIE!" Rico screamed in shock. "Who did this to you?!"

"That would be us." a male voice said. At this two males and a female appeared. One male had purple hair that reached his shoulders, the other male had short midnight blue hair and glasses, and the girl had pink hair worn in two spiral pigtails.

An explosion behind us startled everyone. Turning around i saw Jace's hair was now spiky and gold, his eyes had turned green, and a flame-like arua was pulsing around him.

"OF COURSE IT'D BE YOU THREE!" Jace yelled.

"And you are?" the midnight-haired male asked.

"Jace Davies. XQ's chosen Angel."

"How long have you been an XQ agent?" the purple-haired boy asked.

"Never been one yet, but i WAS born in the group's main dimension."

"WHAT?!" everyone but Anise exclaimed.

"You're a Zelixena native?!" midnight-hair asked.

"Got that right Conway! Azeat City."

"Well, with Verel gone, we have to step in." the girl said. "We've holed out in ABSOLUTE, but there's no way you can get through the Chrono Gate with Milfie captive. Let's see if you guys can handle our fleet near Seldar. HCU out!" with that, the transmission was cut.

"You know those three?" i asked Jace.

"That trio's been giving XQ problems for years. The purple-haired one's Harley, midnight-hair's Conway, and the girl's their leader Ursula. Trouble is, i don't know which dimension system THIS particular trio's from. If we're gonna get 'em, we gotta wipe out the fleet near Seldar."

"Good idea Jace. Let's go." Tact said. It didn't take long to get to Seldar. When we got there, there were a multitude of ships. We rushed to the hangar, Jace still in his spiky-gold-haired form, and climbed into our Emblem Frames, the newly-renamed Omega Falcon gaining a couple gold streaks. There were eight fast attack ships, three destroyers, and nine cruisers. Three of the fast attack ships went down quickly, and the first special was primed. It wasn't mine.

"EXTREME LANCER!" Lily yelled, firing away at a cruiser which exploded after being hit. Another Emblem Frame had a special ready, having wiped out the fourth fast attack ship.

"HYPER BLASTER!" Rico shouted, obliterating a cruiser and the destroyer behind it. Two more fast attack ships went down, readying the third special of the fight.

"ZEPHYRUS RAMPAGE!" Natsume yelled, releasing a multitude of pink energy butterflies that latched onto a third cruiser and exploded with more power than normal - Kazuya had merged his Braveheart with Natsume's Papillon Chaser - taking the cruiser down with it. The fourth cruiser was in Tequila's sights, and she had a special charged.

"HEXA-CROSS BREAK!" That cruiser didn't stand a chance, as Tequila's hyper weapon destroyed it. The remaining five cruisers had held back in a group, but Jace had a special ready.

"Girls, i hope you're ready, 'cause the Omega Falcon has multiple specials i can choose at will." Jace explained. "Let's see how those remaining cruisers handle this one. SCARLET FURY!" A rotating ring appeared around the Omega Falcon, each weapon beam equipped to it a different color. When the ring stopped rotating one beam, scarlet in color, was positioned directly above Jace and fired a wickedly strong laser that hit one cruiser and unleashed a massive explosion that took out the other four with it.

"Nice work Angels. Fall back." Tact said. We returned to the Luxiole.

"Jace, what form was that you assumed?" Lily asked.

"Super Saiyan. Before i was chosen to come here i trained under multiple XQ agents of both divisions."

"Okay, that's interesting." Kahlua said.

"Well, since we're not gonna see anything for a while, how about a vacation?" Tact asked. "I happen to know a location that'll be good for it."

"Hokkori, here we come." i said excitedly.


	8. Hokkori Excitement

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Jace Davies character and certain plot elements; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 8: Hokkori Excitement**

 _Jace's POV_

"So, Anise, anything you have planned for this trip?" i asked as Anise and i headed to the resort planet Hokkori on a shuttle. A second shuttle flew just slightly behind us and to the left about ten feet, with Kazuya and Natsume on board.

"There's supposed to be a treasure hunting competition going on. I so wanna participate in that!" Anise squealed excitedly, stars in her eyes.

"Don't worry, with our skills i'm sure we'll win easily." i assured her. That was when the shuttles landed.

"So, why'd Kazuya choose Natsume?" Anise asked me as we headed to the signup booth for the treasure hunting competition.

"Well, i gave her an offer to join us much earlier than the games have her and she accepted. Besides, this is to keep Melba from making Kazuya crossdress. She's the only girl Kazuya trusts after the others created that scheme that would've killed you if i hadn't gotten Omega Falcon working. Also, you're with me."

"Got that right!" a blushing Anise said. Anise was in a light red almost bra-like top and a short skirt, together acting as her swimsuit. I noticed she was also in a pair of cyan flip-flops, while her hairpins, necklace, and choker had been removed (i had put them in a safe in my room for safekeeping, and the room had an XQ-created security system to keep unwanted personnel out). Me, i was in dark blue trunks and black flip-flops, with a pair of shades over my eyes.

We found the registration booth rather quickly, signed up, and then the competition was on. Anise was a natural at hunting for treasure; heck, she was often the first one to any of it. Along the way i came across a bright blue stone that i decided to keep as a souvenir. Needless to say, Anise and i won easily.

Once we got back to the Luxiole Anise and i were in front of my door.

"Identity verified." a female voice that originated from the retina scanner XQ designed as the first level of security for my room said in a monotone voice. With that, the door opened and the two of us walked in. One corner of my room was occupied by a safe, with a fingerprint scanner operating as the lock. I placed my right index finger on the scanner.

"Welcome, Jace." a second, similarly monotone female voice said as the safe opened. Revealing her hairpins, necklace, and choker were right where i had originally placed them. First i handed her the hairpins, before giving her the necklace, which i let her put on before i helped her don her choker. We then walked out into the Piroti where the other Angels were. While both of us were in uniform, i had tied my jacket around my waist, revealing a black muscle shirt underneath.

"HOT DANG, JACE! I didn't know you were THAT ripped!" Lily exclaimed as she saw my physique.

"Like i said earlier, i trained under numerous XQ agents before i was assigned here by the leader of XQ's Main Division."

"Hollie assigned you here?!" a shocked Rico asked.

"Yeah. I also know how to utilize mutiple different pieces of XQ tech, such as this." with that, i swiped my right hand over my left, spawning a sleeve-like device.

Natsume squealed excitedly when she saw it.

"NO WAY! XQ Tech Unit 4216: The Portable Storage System!"

"Hey, Anise, remember that holograph of us that was taken on Hokkori? I'm storing it in my Portable Storage System so the others don't try using it in a prank similar to what happened with that fleet of automated ships that had you surrounded."

"Smart thinking, Jace."

"Especially as only the person it's equipped to can bring up a Portable Storage System. I only have the generic one right now since i'm not officially an XQ agent; the actual agents have one on each arm, the one on their throwing arm specifically modded for Pokemon storage. Jet, Hollie's dual-gendered brother and leader of the Rainbow Angel division, plus his brother Storm's wife Rochelle are two of the group's rare lefties."

"Well, when you consider the actual agents tend to go to all sorts of dimensions on missions they have to have pretty much whatever they need in that dimension on hand in some way." Tequila stated.

"Unless it's either Call of Duty or Halo related. Then, the XaiaSummon ability allows them to create their specific version of whatever weapon they need, created by one of two XQ Projects. Call of Duty missions have their custom weapons created by XQ Project Xaia90, while Project Z-2552 created the weapons and armor used when on a Halo mission." i explained to the others.

"Of course you would know a lot about XQ, being from Zelixena." a male voice said. Turning around i noticed a guy with white hair and an eyepatch over his left eye.

"Colonel Coolduras, didn't expect you here. How's it goin' with Almo?" Tact asked as he entered the Piroti.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BRINGING THAT UP, MEYERS?!" Lester yelled at Tact. "But then again, you STILL haven't popped the question to Vanilla."

"Well, i've been waiting for the right moment, but with another war going on i'll wait to finish that before i go for it. Besides, the way Jace and Anise are goin' they might be right behind."

"Good point, but the reason i'm here is that there's a major issue in EDEN."

"What happened?" Tact asked, confused.

"That mystery trio from another multiverse have kidnapped Shiva."


	9. Shadow Nova Absolution

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Jace Davies character and certain plot elements; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 9: Shadow Nova Absolution**

 _Anise's POV_

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled at Lester's revelation, Jace going Super Saiyan in the process. "On top of that, i was able to see they've got another very big fleet near the Chrono Gate near Seldar. One of them's got some sort of superweapon i got a picture of." Lester showed us a picture he had.

Jace's hair more than doubled in length, with a bang appearing over his face and his eyebrows disappearing. He had gone Super Saiyan 3.

"HOW DID THOSE THREE FIND THE NIGHTMARE CHASM CANNON?! I THOUGHT XQ OPERATIVES DESTROYED IT THREE YEARS AGO!"

"We need to get to Seldar and stop them pronto!" Lily exclaimed. We quickly entered Chrono Drive, boarding our Emblem Frames, and not long afterwards we came out in front of the fleet Lester had identified.

"Angels, the objective is to destroy the ship with the Nightmare Chasm Cannon." Tact explained. We flew out, ready to engage. Twenty fast attack ships, fifteen destroyers, eighteen cruisers, and what looked similar to Dieta's flagship, which was equipped with the Nightmare Chasm Cannon. We were able to wipe out six fast attack ships before someone had a special charged.

"HYPER BLASTER!" Rico yelled, obliterating a cruiser. Two more fast attack ships fell in the process, readying another hyper weapon.

It was Jace - and he was aiming for the ship with the Nightmare Chasm Cannon!

"CRIMSON FLARE!" a massive stream of crimson fire raced out of a cannon from Omega Falcon's rotating ring, consuming the objective ship and obliterated it. All the other ships immediately exploded.

"Angels, fall back." Tact said.

We returned to the bridge, but once we got there we found the Chrono Gate open, Kazuya and Natsume combining their emotions to artificially open it. Once we were in ABSOLUTE we were confronted by another large fleet of automated ships.

This fleet consisted of twelve fast attack ships, five destroyers, and two cruisers. Tequila got the first special, obliterating one of the cruisers after five fast attack ships went down. After that, Natsume took out the other cruiser with her special before the other ships were wiped out by normal weapons.

Upon returning to the bridge we learned that Lester had arrived with the Elsior, Moon Angel Wing on standby. But then the enemy trio unveiled the Shadow Moon. They were in a transmission open with us, revealing they were holding Shiva captive to some sort of torture device.

"Rune Angel Wing, you've been a pest to us for too long. Surrender or your empress will be injured by our device." Ursula (as Jace identified her) said before her purple-haired partner started pulling a lever that pulled Shiva's arms behind her. Most of us flinched.

"Still no? Okay, increase the pressure." Harley then pulled the lever more, putting even more stress on Shiva. This continued for another five minutes, the stress increasing at least thrice, before one of us spoke up.

"STOP IT!" Jace screamed. I could tell his power was climbing. "JUST STOP IT!" At this point Jace was encased in a sphere of rainbow flames. Once it faded away in a blast of power i looked at Jace's new form.

His hair was spiky again, but now a metallic version of my color and slightly longer than his Super Saiyan 3 form. His eyes had also changed colors, now Natsume's amber with a red innermost ring. As for outfit, his jacket had transformed into a cape, the muscle shirt now a t-shirt with a red stripe emulating my usual top, blue jeans had replaced the black dress pants that he normally wore, and - to everyone's surprise - a pair of 7 inch stiletto, 2 inch platform strappy sandals.

Looking back at the transmission i noticed Harley had burns on the palms of his hands. On top of that, Shiva was gone.

"Okay, that's it. Prepare to be overwhelmed by the fleets of the Shadow Moon!" Ursula shouted. Once more we deployed, wondering about the new transformation Jace had assumed.

"You think seven Emblem Frames will be enough to overcome our ultimate fleet?" Conway questioned. Lester responded.

"Moon Angel Wing, deploy and assist the Rune Angel Wing."

"Thirteen now. No matter, the Shadow Moon can still create enough ships to overpower you all." Harley said.

"Thirteen, maybe, but how about 37?" a new male voice asked.

The color faded from the enemy trio's faces.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Ursula yelled.

A wide grin appeared on my face: The Angel Squadron has arrived! Turns out Jace's massive power surge gave them a signal to our position.

"Angel Squadron, DEPLOY!"

I looked behind me to see the XKRS Solaris GT releasing twenty-four Emblem Frames. With so many Emblem Frames the ships from the Shadow Moon couldn't come fast enough. Jace, Natsume, and what looked like a second Papillon Chaser rushed the Shadow Moon, with all three Emblem Frames releasing barrages of pink energy butterflies that surrounded the Shadow Moon.

"A TRIPLE Zephyrus Rampage?!" Ursula yelled, shocked.

"Triple? Try QUADRUPLE! ZJ Chrono Absolaris Attack, ACTIVATE!" The Shadow Moon was heavily damaged by a massive explosion as the butterflies detonated. What looked like a second Spell Caster then flew up, its purple-haired pilot aiming her left arm at it.

" _Engage Chrono Eclipse!_ " Tyra Michaels yelled, firing a thin, yet insanely strong beam of purple energy that destroyed the Shadow Moon.

"FUCK!" Ursula yelled. "Guys, we gotta retreat. There's a Rainbow Angel among the opponents. Time to utilize a technique i picked up watching an archive film of our WLI variants. Activate Voros Control!" With that, the enemy trio's power levels vanished.


	10. What's Next?

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Jace Davies character and certain plot elements; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 10: What's Next?**

 _Takuto's POV_

Where the heck did that trio disappear to? With help from the Angel Squadron and the Moon Angel Wing, the Shadow Moon had been destroyed.

Everyone had grouped on the bridge of the Luxiole wondering about what form Jace had assumed earlier. While the hair wasn't surprising (it was waist-length in his base form), what was had to be the high heels that had been part of the look.

"Wow, Jace." a green-haired girl said. "If you hadn't activated the Nova Legend form we probably wouldn't've been able to find you so quickly."

"That explains the sphere of rainbow flames that encased him as he ascended, but where do those heels come into the equation?" Rico asked.

"The Nova Legend form, the peak form of the XZ Series' first tier, requires anyone regardless of gender to have a pair of high heel sandals with a minimum 1 inch platform as part of their look in that form." a blonde who looked similar to Ranpha explained.

"There are other forms," what looked like an older Rico continued, "where only females are required to wear heels in the form. In those cases Jet's dual-gendered status gives him what's considered a 'hybrid' version, as he has the spiky hair of the male version and the female's heels."

"By the way, Jace," Natsume said as she turned to the black-haired male, "i didn't know your Emblem Frame had a weapon identical to my hyper weapon."

"That one was NOT one of the ones i spammed to save Anise before you joined. I actually recognized it immediately by the pink butterfly switch on Omega Falcon's weapon panel."

"Speaking of which," Kahlua piped up, "how the heck was it a quadruple? I only saw three activate." This caused what appeared to be an older Natsume to start giggling.

"The fourth one was my ZJ Chrono Absolaris Attack. It's a Rainbow Angel exclusive technique whose form varies depending on user. In my case, it allows me to deploy Zephyrus Rampage either without my Papillon Chaser or conceal it within its Zephyrus Rampage, hence it looked like there were only three launched."

"You said that attack's form varies based on who deploys it, right?" Nano asked.

"Exactly. While there are some cases of two or more Rainbow Angels having extremely similar forms for their attacks, each version takes a different color."

"For example," a rather large-breasted version of Chitose added, "Rainbow Angels 05C and 136A both have akimbo energy miniguns with an Arm Cannon appearance as their forms for the ZJ Chrono Absolaris Attack, but the big difference is that 05C's are brown while Adrionna's are chrome."

"How is Jace familiar with that trio we fought indirectly?" Lily asked.

"As he was growing up, several XQ agents from both divisions talked about the group's history with various iterations of that trio." Zephyr (as Jace referred to her as) explained. "One variant of the trio in particular, from the QZX system, tried rewriting time itself to erase XQ from existence. Unfortunately for them, Harley's attempt to rape 518A triggered Jet's ascent to the Super Saiyan Angel form, which allowed Delta 4's past life to give us their base's location and the trio was stopped."

"Before they escaped i heard Ursula mention a technique from their variants from another dimension system." i said. "I think it was WLI."

Zephyr and three other members of the Angel Squadron tensed.

"Rochelle Fleury and Daisy Princeton are from WLI." the only one who hadn't tensed at that statement, a teal-haired girl who didn't look like any of the other Angels i knew, stated. "The trio from that system tried pulling a maneuver that would've ended humanity's existence in Remnant of that system - if Daisy hadn't forcibly absorbed the storm they intended to use for it while upgrading to the Nova Legend Angel stage when she witnessed a then-armored Ursula kill Rochelle."

"Sounds like Rochelle was resurrected after the ensuing brawl." Ranpha said.

"She was, in a new form Daisy gave her via Star-Z Resurrection."

Anise gasped. "Star-Z Resurrection?! That's the Star-X Cursebreaker's sister technique!"

"It is." Amethyst said. "The Rochelle i'm teammates with in ZK3 used the Star-X Cursebreaker to give Rainbow Angel Ava Johnson her current form. As for Daisy's transformation, the only part of it that carried over to her normal state once she got done with the WLI version of that trio was her unique signature heels. Though considerably extreme, the part that makes them unique is the thunderbolt-shaped heel."

The Vanilla i knew let out an audible gasp. "I was at that Sky Relic Central store yesterday when i saw those thunderheels! They were on sale, too; there was no way i'd pass on that!"

Amethyst was blushing profusely.

"You know who founded that store, Amethyst?" i asked her.

"Of course i do, silly. It was me who founded that store."

"REALLY?!" Lily exclaimed. "What else are you capable of?! Besides hunting for treasure and flying an Emblem Frame, that is; those two are obvious if you're who i think you are."

"Well, she has this amazing singing voice." Anise said. Lily's jaw dropped.

"You mean you're one of the Star Hawx too?!" Amethyst nodded.

"She's an impressive strategist." Anise continued.

"Well, as the Angel Squadron's Commander, she has to be." Nano noted.

"I don't just use that for when battling in my Emblem Frame. I've had to come up with strategies in other dimensions i've been in." Amethyst stated.

"She's impossible to predict."

"Well, when you're as fast as i am, combined with the ability to stop time by holding your breath, you can decimate someone without them even moving an inch."

"YOU CAN STOP TIME?!" Kazuya yelled. "Where'd you get THAT ability?!"

"Copied it off Guldo of the Ginyu Force." Jace stated.

The conversation of Amethyst's impressive jack-of-all-trades skill set went on for twenty minutes (Nano fainting along the way from the revelation of Amethyst's ability to ride an Extreme Gear airboard _at four hundred miles per hour in 8 inch heels_ ) before one of the other girls tossed something to Jace.

"Is that what i think it is?!" a shocked Lily exclaimed.

"Sure is. The Chrono Eclipse Cannon. The very same weapon Vivi took out the Crust Breakers with, and i finished off the Shadow Moon following the quadruple Zephyrus Rampage. Despite being so small it can be equipped to the wielder's wrist and so light it doesn't have any negative effects on the arm it's equipped to, the power behind it is insanely strong. It's XQ-designed, too, hence the stat combo."

"Yeah, XQ sure knows how to make something have way more power than its appearance would suggest." Rico said.

"Hey, Amethyst, who made your heels?" Coco asked. Several of us jumped, having apparantly forgotten she was on the bridge with us.

"His full name is Xavier Jason Reynolds, but we normally refer to him as XJR. He's got at least three subdivisions under him, one of whom created Kahlua's ballet boots. My heels are from the 877 Series of XJR's main collection. More specifically my personal model of it, it's the only 877 Series design available in amethyst."

"And wine red, that IS your personal color." Jace added.

"OH MY GOSH!" Almo squealed from behind Lester, startling him. "You must be another multiverse's version of Anise!" Amethyst nodded.

"ALMO DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Lester exclaimed, trying to catch his breath.

What sounded suspiciously similar to my voice came out next.

"Almo and Lester, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-YAIZA! AGAIN with the Psychic wedgies, Amethyst!?"

"You sound almost exactly like your local variant, i don't want Lester rounding on him for your actions."

"Reminds me of the time an ally of Eonia's slipped that drone who looked like him onto the Elsior." Ranpha stated. My mind, meanwhile, was racing. There was a variant of myself on the Angel Squadron, and since some of the group's Emblem Frames were designed by XQ (much like Jace's Omega Falcon) i assumed his was one such fighter. This was when i noticed Zephyr was giggling.

"I see you took my advice Jace." she said.

"Does it have anything to do with what happened between Jace and the female Angels?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah. Anise is with me, and after what happened that day Kazuya doesn't trust the other four. Besides, thanks to your suggestion i was able to keep Melba from making Kazuya crossdress." Jace stated.

"Not like that hasn't stopped Jet." Melba muttered.

"In Jet's case, since he's dual-gendered, it's not considered crossdressing. He just prefers to stick to his birth gender's shirt-and-pants combination when not at the base despite three feminine elements from the neck up and mostly wearing women's shoes. Particular focus of the latter is on high heels, he wore a pair of them when making the acquisition responsible for becoming dual-gendered."

"Oh."

"Hey Jace, i got an idea you can try if you end up facing Parfait. As soon as the Dual Chrono Break Cannon takes the Astral Parfait's shields down, blast it with the Chrono Eclipse Cannon before he can try to disable the Emblem Frames."

"You got it Amethyst."


End file.
